Logan meme songs
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: 10 canciones elegidas al azar para Logan!


Reglas:

1.-Elige un personaje, pareja o fandom de tu gusto

2.-Pon tu ipod o reproductor de música en random

3.-Por cada canción que toque escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción: no planees de antemano: empiezas cuando la canción empieza: y, nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (No se saltan las canciones, usas la que toque)

4.- Haz diez de estos y publícalos.

* * *

Personaje: James Logan "Wolverine"

Parejas: variadas xD

Stand in the rain

Logan/Ororo

Él no lo quería admitir, siempre se había hecho el fuerte que cuando su coraza se derrumbo no lo soporto. Al fin había recordado todo. Las guerras en las que estuvo, el asesinato de sus padres, a su hermano y…a su fallecida esposa.

No les dijo nada a los demás no quería preocuparlos con sus problemas, él no era así. Por eso había salido a las afueras de la escuela, llevaba allí desde en la mañana en la misma posición. El atardecer fue opacado por unas nubes grises pero él se quedo allí.

En esos momentos no sabia que hacer ¿buscar el cuerpo de su esposa? Aquel que había dejado abandonado sin siquiera mirar atrás, ¿volver a su patria y retomar su vida anterior? Para que, nadie le esperaría allá y por mas que recordara el ya no era el mismo que se fue de allí.

Ella le había estado buscando desde que lo vio salir, pensó que con la lluvia entraría a la mansión, pero tarde recordó que a él no le importaba pues nunca se enfermaba. Camino hasta él con una sombrilla en la mano, pareció que no noto su presencia así que se quedo allí, observándolo en silencio y vio algo que no esperaba, lágrimas, lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Logan.

No lo soporto así que con el paraguas los tapo a los dos y con una temblorosa mano le limpio las mejillas. Este tomo la mano entre las suyas y la miro.

-Lo eh recordado todo-le dijo-

-Espero que eso sea bueno

Y allí Logan supo que no estaba solo, que ella estaría allí con él.

Mi playa es (Phineas y Ferb)

Todo era raro, ¿Cómo había terminado allí? En el jardín de la caricatura de Phineas y Ferb, parecía que nadie le notaba pero valla que era raro estar allí en medio de una playa artificial.

You belong with me (Taylor Swift)

Logan/Rogue

Logan sabia que algo no andaba bien, últimamente Marie y Bobby habían discutido más que de costumbre y la chica siempre terminaba llorando.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía? Para él era más que obvio que le quería y al ser tan distinto con ella que con los demás debería de advertirlo pero no, Rogue seguía sin saber lo que sentía por ella.

Un día en que se les ocurrió hacer un baile nadie la invito, Bobby termino con ella en la mañana y llego con Kitty a la celebración. Logan se enfado y si no hubiera sido por Storm lo abría golpeado.

Corrió hasta la habitación de la chica y entro sin tocar, allí estaba ella, con un vestido hermoso y lista para salir, le sonrió y le dijo que estaba esperándolo. Porque al fin había entendido aquél sentimiento por el. Que le amaba a él.

Por qué le pertenecía desde siempre a él.

So in love with two

Logan/Rogue/Jean

Logan no sabia que hacer, su corazón estaba dividido en dos.

La numero uno era una chiquilla apenas, cuando la conoció supo que no se alejaría de ella y a lo largo del tiempo la había visto crecer.

La numero dos era toda una mujer, bella, inteligente y casi mortal. Lo que el necesitaba.

Pero lo que tenia una le faltaba a la otra y viceversa. Aunque ambas tenían ya alguien a su lado.

Al final una de ellas se alejó y la otra como siempre estuvo a su lado.

Esa chiquilla siempre estuvo a su lado y a él le alegro saberlo y darse cuenta de que entre las dos. Entre Rogue y Jean se quedaba con Rogue. No solo porque la otra no le amara. Si no por que él amaba a esa mocosa revoltosa que se encontró un día hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Dreaming Wide Awake (Poets of the fall)

Logan/Layla

Al fin había recuperado su memoria, no había sido fácil ni tampoco agradable pero lo había logrado. Ahora sabia quien era y lo que había hecho.

Sabía en que otro tiempo y época había estado casado, con una maestra que resulto ser mutante. Sabía el origen de su nombre mutante y también de su mutación. Recordó a su hermano y lo que le había hecho.

Cuando se lo comento a los demás y les conto su vida muchos no lo creyeron y otros opinaron que era bueno que recordase todo.

Pero a él estando solo le gustaba soñar con volver el tiempo atrás, cuando era un leñador más y trabajaba en Canadá, su país natal. Tener que volver todos los días a aquella cabaña ahora abandonada donde vivió con su mujer. La misma que dejo atrás cuando perdió la memoria. La misma que lo había traicionado y traiciono al amarlo.

Soñaba con volver a la vida de antes, pero claro solo soñar no servía de nada.

Destiny (Neja)

Logan/Raven

Destino. Eso lo había traído hasta allí, lo sabía bien ya que había vagado sin rumbo mucho tiempo y lo seguía haciendo. Con la diferencia de que tenía un lugar al cual volver.

Ella lo sabía, Él también y con eso bastaba.

Ella, una mujer con un pasado difícil y una adolescencia feliz. Él un hombre sin recuerdos mas allá de su madurez.

Destino, eso los había juntado aunque fuesen de distintos bandos.

El seria quien la apoyara en los momentos en que sus recuerdos malos le asustaban. Ella estaría con el cada que su desconocido pasado le encontrara.

Porque él era Wolverine y ella Mistique.

Porque el destino así lo había querido. Y ellos también.

Nunca lo sabrás (Jan)

Marie / Logan

Jamás se enteraría de nada. Ya lo había decidido y así seria.

Porque el decirle la verdad significaba perderlo y ella no se arriesgaría a eso.

Él era un hombre único, varonil, leal, apuesto y bueno…él era simplemente Logan.

Ella en cambio era una chiquilla, no muy fuerte y algo retraída en si misma, con un poder que jamás deseo pues solo lograba dañar a quien quería…ella era simplemente Rogue o Marie como el solía decirle.

Él era un sueño imposible, lo supo desde el momento en que vio como miraba a Jean y ella, ella simplemente lo mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo, llegando a ser la única persona que sentía, realmente pertenecía a su lado.

Bobby era un chico lindo y guapo, pudo apartar el sentimiento por Logan un rato pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería. Ella quería a Logan y punto.

Le quería aun cuando este solo pensara en Jean, le quería aun cuando los vio besarse en el laboratorio…lo quería aun cuando este estuviera decaído por haberla matado.

Y temía que le querría hasta que su corazón dejase de latir...y no hablaba del de él.

Enamorada (Miranda)

Logan/Marie

Si de relaciones sentimentales hablamos él no era un gran conocedor. Las únicas mujeres que llegaron a tener algo con el eran historia pasada…por que ambas estaban muertas ya y con lo que se refería a antes de irse a Japón...realmente no lo sabia.

Pero algo extraño le estaba pasando con ella, el verla crecer cada día y estar a su lado como si fuese su guardián le había provocado pensar en cosas de las que antes ni se preocuparía.

Cuando la vio llorar por aquel chico que nunca le cayo bien, por ejemplo, se planteo la manera de hacerle pagar todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, pero luego lo pensó y no encontró razón a ello, era su amiga sí, pero no tenía por qué hacer nada realmente.

Un día cualquiera lo supo…se había enamorado y para su sorpresa era correspondido.

Se sintió feliz… pero un asaltacunas. Él era aunque de apariencia joven bastante más grande que ella, pero eso pareció no importarle.

Y al poco tiempo a él dejo de preocuparle eso, pues sabía que ella ya no era la misma mocosa que encontró en aquel bar. Ahora era toda una mujer en la flor de su madurez.

Porque el tiempo había pasado y Marie ya no era su nena… era su mujer.

Thanks for the memories

Logan/Layla

Todo ese tiempo juntos ¿había sido una farsa? Tan incrédulo había sido ¿enserio?

No lo podía creer, más bien no lo quería creer. Pero allí estaban frente a él.

-Dile como moriste-pidió el hombre y su esposa respondió tranquilamente-

Él le dijo la verdad, pensaba que él era el dios engañado y ella la hermosa luna, cuando en realidad había sido el otro dios, el del engaño.

Al menos tenía esos hermosos recuerdos consigo, cosas que jamás olvidaría de sus días felices en su vida de casado. Pero pronto supo que se equivoco, ella no lo traiciono, la chantajearon. Y él la olvido, olvido sus días felices de casado, olvido sus días tristes en la guerra, olvido su dura niñez…se olvido hasta de él.

Gracias por los recuerdos Layla…lástima que los perdí hace tiempo.

Savin me (Nickelback)

Logan/ Raven

Estaba solo, solo encerrado en lo que alguna vez fue la mansión de Charles Xavier.

Estaba solo porque todo lo había perdido.

Solo hasta que ella llego, un día como tantos otros ella apareció en la puerta…también estaba sola.

Y aunque al principio desconfió de ella se convirtió en lo único que tenia…ser casi inmortal tenia sus consecuencias. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos lo vivían.

El perdió a sus amigos y compañeros, ella a su hermano y al hombre que alguna vez amó.

Ahora ambos se tenían el uno al otro, ambos debían salvarse mutuamente porque es lo único que tenían.

Los dos, James y Raven tenían que empezar de cero entre esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

Review?

Ok, lo admito algunas no tienen mucho sentido y sigo sin entender como esa canci{on de Phineas y Ferb se colo en la lista...pero me diverti haciendolo y espero que les halla gustado.


End file.
